harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dooddoeners
thumb|right|Doodoener Masker Dooddoeners (Engels: Death Eaters) ''zijn de hoogste dienaren van Heer Voldemort. Deze groep duistere tovenaars en heksen worden gekenmerkt door het Duistere Teken dat op hun linker voorarm gebrand staat. De Dooddoeners worden beschouwd als Heer Voldemort's grootste vertrouwelingen. Wanneer Dooddoeners op een missie gestuurd zijn, laten ze meestal nooit hun ware gezicht zien, maar dragen ze een soort masker. De Dooddoeners vochten aan de zijde van Heer Voldemort in zowel de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog als de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog. De Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog Toen Marten Villijn nog op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus zat, begon hij al Dooddoeners te verzamelen. Wanneer hij de school verliet, probeerde hij het ministerie van toverkunst over te nemen met zijn groep. Als reactie hiertegen richtte Albus Perkamentus de Orde van de Feniks in. Tijdens de oorlog hoorde Severus Sneep een gesprek tussen Albus Perkamentus en Sybilla Zwamdrift, waarin Zwamdrift een voorspelling deed dat ofwel Marcel Lubbermans ofwel Harry Potter hem van zijn troon zou stoten. Hierop ging Heer Voldemort naar het huis van de Potters, en vermoordde James en Lily Potter, die verraden waren door Peter Pippeling. Echter wanneer Voldemort de kleine Harry Potter probeerde te vermoorden, verloor hij zijn lichaam, maar zijn ziel bleef verder leven. Tussen de oorlogen ]] Igor Karkarov gaf de namen van Antonin Dolochov, Edwin Roselier, Totelaer, Schoorvoet, Severus Sneep en Augustus Ravenwoud zodat hij zelf vrijuit kon. De Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog Terugkeer van Voldemort thumb|Voldemort de leider van de Dooddoeners Toen Voldemort herrezen was, riep hij zijn overgebleven Dooddoeners bijeen. Één voor één kropen ze op hun knieën naar Voldemort, kusten zijn gewaad, kropen terug, stonden op en vormden een zwijgende kring om het graf van Marten Vilijn, Harry, Voldemort en het snikkende en schokkende hoopje dat Wormstaart was. Toch lieten ze gaten in de kring, alsof ze dachten dat er nog meer mensen zoude kunnen komen, maar Voldemort scheen niemand meer te verwachten. Voldemort hield een soort van toespraak over trouw aan hem. Hij strafte Arduin met de Cruciatusvloek, toen deze om vergiffenis smeekte. Hij noemde Wormstaart verachtelijk en verraderlijk, maar beloont hem toch met een nieuwe hand, omdat hij hem geholpen heeft zijn lichaam terug te krijgen. Nadat Wormstaart zijn hand gekregen had, nam hij plaats in de kring tussen de andere Dooddoeners. Rechts van Wormstaart stond Lucius Malfidus. Voldemort vond het prettig te zien dat die nog steeds van thumb|Dooddoeners bij OlivandersDreuzels martelen hield, maar hij was teleurgesteld omdat hij hem nooit had proberen te vinden. Rechts van Malfidus horen de Van Detta’s te staan. Voldemort is trots op hun en zei ze rijker te belonen en te eren dan ze ooit hadden kunnen dromen. Sommige personen sloeg hij over; over sommige anderen, zoals Vleesschouwer, zegt hij weinig interessants. Van Korzel, Kwast en Noot zei hij dat ze het de volgende keer beter moeten doen. Op een lege plek, groot genoeg voor zes Dooddoeners, zei Voldemort dat er drie Dooddoeners voor hem gesneuveld waren, dat er één te laf was om terug te keren, en er één hen voorgoed verlaten had en dat één nog steeds zijn trouwste volgeling was. Gevecht om de Profetie Begin 1996 ontsnapten vele Dooddoeners van Azkaban. Deze Dooddoeners stuurde Voldemort onder leiding van Lucius Malfidus naar het Departement van Mystificatiesom de profetie over hem en Harry Potter mee te nemen. Harry Potter en de Strijders van Perkamentus waren ook daar en in het gevecht werd de profetie gebroken. Uiteindelijk kwam Voldemort zelf naar het ministerie, maar de Orde van de Feniks was er ook. In het daaropvolgende gevecht werd Sirius Zwarts gedood door Bellatrix van Detta. Zij en Voldemort konden ontsnappen. # Dooddoeners die op het Departement van Mystificatie waren om de Profetie te stelen *Arduin *Augustus Ravenwoud *Bellatrix van Detta *Jekers *Korzel *Lucius Malfidus *Noot *Rabastan van Detta *Rodolphus van Detta *Schoorvoet *Walter Vleeschhouwer Dood van Perkamentus ]] In 1997 slaagde Draco Malfidus er in om Dooddoeners in het kasteel van Zweinstein te krijgen. Deze Dooddoeners vochten in de Astronomietoren tegen enkele leraren en Strijders van Perkamentus. De Dooddoeners Waldemar Bijlhout, Amycus en Alecto Kragge en de weerwolf Fenrir Vaalhaar dreven samen met Draco Malfidus Perkamentus in het nauw. Draco moest hem doden maar kon het niet. Toen arriveerde Severus Sneep in de toren en vermoordde hij Albus Perkamentus. Vervolgens konden alle Dooddoeners ontsnappen. Dooddoeners die bij de inval op Zweinstein aanwezig zijn *Bellatrix van Detta * Alecto Kragge *Amycus Kragge *Draco Malfidus *Fenrir Vaalhaar *Grafblom *Severus Sneep *Jeegers *Waldemar Bijlhout Slag boven Klein Zanikem Harry Potter moest van Klein Zanikem overgebracht worden naar het Nest en de Orde van de Feniks moest hiervoor zorgen. Alastor Dolleman zette een list op, waardoor zeven verschillende Harry Potters vanuit de Ligusterlaan vertrokken. In het gevecht dat daarop volgde werd Alastor Dolleman vermoord door Voldemort en George Wemel werd verwond door Severus Sneep. Ook Harry's uil Hedwig werd gedood. Slag om Zweinstein thumb|Hier werd de Slag om Zweinstein gehouden Tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein slaagden Harry Potter, Ron Wemel, Hermelien Griffel en Marcel Lubbermans er in om alle Gruzielementen van Voldemort te vernietigen en hem zo kwetsbaar te maken. Fred Wemel, Remus Lupos en Nymphadora Tops werden gedood door Augustus Ravenwoud, Antonin Dolohov en Bellatrix van Detta. Niet lang daarna zei Voldemort tegen zijn Dooddoeners dat ze moesten terugtrekken. Ook zei hij dat Harry Potter tot 12 uur 's nachts de tijd had om zich over te geven. Uiteindelijk kwam Harry nadat hij Severus Sneep's herrineringen had gezien en had gehoord dat hij moest sterven omdat hij een Gruzielement was. Toen ''vermoordde Voldemort Harry Potter. Toen Harry dood was gingen Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners naar Zweinstein of te zeggen dat Harry dood was en hij zei tegen Hagrid dat hij Harry's lichaam moest dragen. Toen Marcel Lubbermans een soort van speech hield en het eindigde trok Marcel het Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor uit de Sorteerhoed en sprong Harry uit de armen van Hagrid en riep hij een spreuk uit naar de slang van Voldemort. Iedereen was verbaasd dat Harry nog leefde en. Snel rende alle goede (Studenten, leden van de Orde van de Feniks) naar de Grote Zaal en gingen ze snel klaar staan voor het gevecht terwijl een paar leden van de Orde van de Feniks de Dooddoeners tegen hielden. Daarmee begon de tweede helft van de strijd. Er werden overal spreuken geroepen en ze (de spreuken) vlogen om hun oren. Even later werd Marcel Lubbermans rustig wakker in de Grote Zaal (omdat hij Voldemort probeerde aan te vallen werd hij vervloekt en werd hij weggeduwd door de spreuk) en in de Grote Zaal werd hard gevochten maar de Dooddoeners waren met veel minder de meeste waren gevlucht toen ze Harry uit de armen van Hagrid zagen springen. Toen Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel achter de slang van Voldemort zaten werd Bellatrix van Detta versteend en vervolgens vermoord door Molly Wemel. Toen Ron en Hermelien in een hoekje waren gedreven door de slang kwam Marcel eraan en onthoofde Nagini. Daardoor was het laatste Gruzielement vernietigd en kon Harry uiteindelijk verslaan en ging Voldemort dood. Zo maakte hij ook een einde aan de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog. Na de Slag om Zweinstein Na de Slag om Zweinstein werden de overgebleven Dooddoeners naar Azkaban gestuurd door Romeo Wolkenveldt (die toen Minister van Toverkunst was). Ook Dorothea Omber en andere mensen van het Ministerie van Toverkunst (zoals Donders) werden naar Azkaban gestuurd.thumb|left|149px|Dorothea Omberthumb|150px|Romeo Wolkenveldt Categorie:Duistere Tovenaars #Dooddoener Categorie:Slag om de Zeven Potters deelnemers Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mystificatie deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Gebruikers van de onvergeefelijke vloeken Bekende Dooddoeners Gallerij Image:Alecto.jpg|Alecto Kragge Image:Death_Eater-Amycus_Carrow-02.jpg|Amycus Kragge Image:Dolohov1998.jpg|Antonin Dolochov Image:Avery.jpg|Arduin Sr. Image:Xxx.jpg|Bartolomeus Krenck Jr. Image:Bellaclear.png|Bellatrix van Detta Image:Crabbesnr.png|Korzel Sr. Image:Draco.png|Draco Malfidus Image:Goyledad.JPG|Kwast Sr. Image:Igor.jpg|Igor Karkarov Image:Lestrange.jpg|Van Detta Sr. Image:Lucuis.jpg|Lucius Malfidus Image:Nott1.jpg|Noot Sr. Image:Peter Pettigrew2.jpg|Peter Pippeling Image:RegulusBlackCloseUp.jpg|Regulus Zwarts Image:Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Sneep Image:Yaxley deleted scene.png|Jeegers 250px-Walden Macnair.jpg|Walter Vleeschhouwer Thorfinn Rowle.JPG|Waldemar Bijlhout 250px-GibbonRoR.jpg|Grafblom Lijst *Fenrir Vaalhaar was niet officieel een Dooddoener Doden, verdwijningen en gewonden door Dooddoeners Doden door Dooddoeners Image:Myrtleeeee.jpg|Jammerende Jenny Image:Hepzibah Smith.jpg|Orchidea Smid Image:G_f_prewett.JPG|Fabian Protser en Gideon Protser Image:Marlene McKinnon.PNG|Marléne Magister Image:Dorcas Meadowes.jpg Image:James Potter fully coloured.jpg|James Potter Image:Lily Potter fullcoloured.jpg|Lily Potter Image:Bertha jork.PNG|Berta Kriel Image:Frankbryce2.jpg|Frank Braam Image:Roger Lloyd Pack as Barty Crouch Sr. (GoF-promo-02).jpg|Bartolomeus Krenck Sr. Image:Cedric.jpg|Carlo Kannewasser Image:Sirius Black Profile.JPG|Sirius Zwarts Image:Emelineottp.jpg|Emmeline Vonk Image:Ameliabones.jpg|Emilia Bonkel Image:Florean Fortescue.jpg|Florian Fanielje Image:IgorKarkaroff.jpg|Igor Karkarov Image:578px-Death Eaters entered the Hogwarts Castle-1-.jpg|Grafblom Image:Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Perkamentus Image:Burbage up.png|Clothilde Bingel Image:Heddy.jpg|Hedwig Image:Maddd.png|Alastor Dolleman Image:Rufuss.jpg|Rufus Schobbejak Image:Dhbag1.jpg|Mathilda Belladonna Image:Profilegre.jpg|Stavlov Image:GellertDH.jpg|Gellert Grindelwald Image:Pettigrew COS UE booklet 1.jpg|Peter Pippeling Image:Dobby..png|Dobby Image:Fred.png|Fred Wemel Image:Lupin.png|Remus Lupos Image:Tonks.png|Nymphadora Tops Image:1266856100496 f.jpg|Kasper Krauwel Image:Severus_Snape_Profile.JPG|Severus Sneep Unidentified teacher in slug party.jpg|Onbekende Zweinstein leraar Harry Potter HBP.JPG|Harry Potter ("Opgestaan" uit de dood)|link=http://nl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter Permanent beschadigt door Dooddoeners Image:Longbottoms.JPG|Lies Lubbermans en Frank Lubbermans Image:HBP_Harry_Potter_promo_4-15-2009.jpg|Harry Potter Image:PHELPS2.jpg|George Wemel Emma Watson as Hermione Granger (Deathly Hallows).jpg|Hermelien Griffel Bill.jpg|Bill Wemel|link=Bill Wemel Verschijning *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1 *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2 Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Duistere Tovenaars #Dooddoener Categorie:Slag om de Zeven Potters deelnemers Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mystificatie deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Gebruikers van de onvergeefelijke vloeken